The aims of this project are to: (1) demonstrate the efficacy of mycophenolate mofetil (MMG) compared to placebo in the responder rate as assessed by the American College of Rheumatology 20 criteria; and (2) demonstrate the efficacy of MMF in improvement in swollen joint count, tender joint count, physicianUs global assessment of disease activity, patient Us global assessment of disease activity, patientUs assessment of pain, and quality of life assessments.